pen_paperversefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Netzwerk im Schatten
"Netzwerk im Schatten" ist die 25. Episode der Chronik "Sanguine Society: Nights of Atlanta", die auf dem Regelwerk Vampire V5 basiert. Nach dem Sieg über Nylo di Marco verbleibt für Liam und Ricardo keine Verschnaufpause. Beide wollen sich regenerieren und Vorbereitungen für die bevorstehende Abreise nach New Orleans treffen. Doch zuvor muss Ricardo sich mit seiner monströsen Natur auseinandersetzen und zeigen, dass Er inzwischen gelernt hat, diese zu kontrollieren und Liam begegnet mit Abigail Stanford einer Person, die sich als Tochter eines Jägers entpuppt und auf Rache ausgerechnet am Sheriff der Stadt aus ist. Zu allem Unglück enthüllt schließlich ausgerechnet Jared King, das abgesetzte Oberhaupt der Georgia Kingz, dass ein Geheimbund uralter Puppenspieler Ihr Augenmerk auf Atlanta gelegt und die Vernichtung der Stadt beschlossen hat und auch, dass die alten Kainiten nicht in der Lage sein werden, dieser Bedrohung entgegen zu treten. So liegt es an jenen unscheinbaren jungen Vampiren und den Sterblichen, im Geheimen den Widerstand zu organisieren und ein Schattennetzwerk zu formen, welches vielleicht als einzige Hoffnung verbleibt, die sinistren Pläne des Geheimbunds Ius Internecio zu vereiteln. Handlung Erstmals seit Langem erwachen Liam und Ricardo wieder in Ihren eigenen Zufluchten und nicht länger im Safehouse von Nathalie Pierce. Beide nutzen Ihr Blut, um sich von den Verletzungen des Kampfs gegen Nylo di Marco zumindest teilweise zu erholen und Beide erkennen auch, wie viel Glück Sie hatten, diese Auseinandersetzung zu überleben. Liam entscheidet, sich zunächst auf die Jagd zu begeben und macht sich auf in Richtung seiner Stammkneipe, „Hellblazers“. Dort muss Er jedoch feststellen, dass keiner seiner Kontakte derzeit hier ist. Gerade, als Er damit beginnen will, sich ein anderes Opfer als Blutspender zu suchen, entdeckt Er ein bekanntes Gesicht in der Menge. Obgleich Er sich nicht sofort erinnern kann, wer die Person ist, spricht Er die junge Frau an. Diese entpuppt sich als Abigail Stanford, jene Ärztin, die Liam bei der Entführung von Jared King aus dem Emory Hospital manipuliert hatte, die Begegnung zu vergessen. Es zeigt sich nun, dass sich die junge Frau sehr wohl an die Begegnung erinnern kann und Liam der Entführung Ihres Patienten beschuldigt. Sie findet das Verhalten höchst suspekt und droht damit, sich an Polizei und Presse zu wenden, wenn Liam Sie nicht augenblicklich zum Aufenthaltsort von Jared King bringt. Sie sei seine Ärztin und um sein Wohlergehen besorgt. Umso mehr, als sich herausstellt, dass Liam Ihm die Herztabletten, die Er dringend benötigt, nicht gebracht hat. Um eine Auseinandersetzung in seiner Stammkneipe zu vermeiden, sagt Liam zu, die Ärztin ins Gefängnis zu bringen, wo der Anführer der Georgia Kingz festgehalten wird. Zeitgleich macht sich auch Ricardo auf die Jagd, um seinen unbändigen Bluthunger zu stillen und Vorbereitungen für die Abfahrt nach New Orleans zu treffen. Auf dem Weg in den Park wird sein Hunger jedoch immer stärker, überwältigt Ihn letztlich und Er spürt erneut das vertraute Verlangen, Jemanden zu töten. Gleichzeitig beginnt Er, sich verfolgt zu fühlen und sieht überall vor seinem geistigen Auge Nylo di Marco, der einen bleibenden Eindruck in seiner Psyche hinterlassen hat. Das Tier in Ricardo gewinnt abermals die Oberhand und Er rennt aus dem Park auf die Straße, wo ein Passant merkt, dass etwas mit Ihm nicht stimmt und Ihn anspricht. Immer noch Nylo di Marco vor sich sehend, schlägt Ricardo zu und bricht dem Mann beinahe den Hals. Gerade als Er sein bewusstloses Opfer bis auf den letzten Tropfen austrinken will, erinnert sich Ricardo an sein Training mit Cara Jackson und versucht mit aller Kraft, seinem Bluthunger und der brodelnden Wut der Brujah zu widerstehen. Im Gedenken an seine bisherigen Opfer und unwillig, so etwas wie mit Dave noch einmal geschehen zu lassen, kann Er sich tatsächlich zusammenreißen und den Mann nicht töten. Er ruft einen Notarzt zu der Straße, wo Er sich gerade befindet und verabreicht dem Mann, der bereits im Sterben liegt, etwas von seinem verbliebenen Blut, sodass Er durchhalten kann, bis der Notarzt eintrifft. Dann flüchtet Er in südliche Richtung der Stadt. Liam ist indes mit Abigail Stanford beim Gefängnis angekommen und trifft dort erneut auf den Leiter, Zacharia van Voljen. Der ist wenig begeistert von den Fragen, welche die Sterbliche stellt und unwillig, Sie zu Jared King zu lassen. Als alle Argumentation scheitert und die Ärztin nicht lockerlässt, versucht der ältere Ventrue, im Beisein von Liam, Abigail zu manipulieren und Jared King vergessen zu lassen. Zu seiner Überraschung kann Sie dem jedoch widerstehen und konfrontiert die beiden Vampire direkt damit, dass Sie weiß, dass diese Untote sind. Sie offenbart, dass Sie die Tochter eines Jägers ist, der einstmals von einem Vampir getötet wurde. Seitdem sucht Sie den Mann und glaubt, dass Jared King dessen Identität kennt, da Er dies im Krankenhaus angedeutet hatte. Als Liam versucht zu vermitteln und zu erklären, dass nicht alle Vampire grausame Monster sind, lässt Sie sich nicht überzeugen, da Sie auch die Praktik, Leute beliebig zu manipulieren, nicht gutheißen kann. Liam handelt letztlich aus, dass Abigail, im Beisein von Ihm und Zacharia van Voljen, den Gefangenen Jared King besuchen kann, um Ihre Frage beantworten zu lassen, danach allerdings selbst gefangen genommen oder sogar getötet werden muss, da Sie die Maskerade aufdecken könnte. Jedoch wird Sie dann zumindest nicht unwissend sterben. So betreten die Drei die Zelle von Jared King, der Liam und Ricardo bereits zuvor um ein Gespräch gebeten und somit bereits erwartet hatte, allerdings auch nicht überrascht ist, dass Ricardo nicht kommt. Liam hatte Ihn zuvor telefonisch gefragt, ob Er der Bitte von Jared King nachkommen will, doch der Brujah hatte kein Interesse daran, seinem Folterer erneut gegenüberzutreten, was Jared King selbst ironisch zur Kenntnis nimmt und verstehen kann. Im Gespräch erklärt der Anführer der Georgia Kingz nun, dass Er Liam und Ricardo warnen will. Er enthüllt, dass Er tatsächlich in der Gefolgschaft einer Frau namens Seleen Blackwood stand, einer gefährlichen Vampirin aus Europa, die ihrerseits zu einem Geheimbund namens „Ius Internecio“ gehört. Diese halten sich für die Puppenspieler der Welt der Dunkelheit und treffen aus den Schatten heraus sämtliche Entscheidungen. Auch darüber, wer in einer Stadt aufsteigt, diese führt, welche Sekte wo operiert und wann eine Stadt vernichtet und von den Untoten gesäubert werden sollte. Letzteres wurde nun für Atlanta angeordnet. Um die Stadt zu destabilisieren, wurden diverse Mächte in der Stadt mobilgemacht: Jared King wurde mit Geld und Ressourcen ausgestattet, um einen Bandenkrieg zu entfesseln, Aman Petach wurde als Agent eingeschleust, um die Stadt zu infiltrieren und zu unterwandern und auch diverse andere jüngste Ereignisse wurden durch den Geheimbund inszeniert. All dies sollte die Stadt und die Camarilla schwächen und letztlich in deren Vernichtung gipfeln. Ferner erklärt Jared King, dass Er ein Ghul von Seleen Blackwood war, mehr noch, ein willenloser Sklave. Ihr Blut sei so potent, dass ein einziger Tropfen selbst einen alten und mächtigen Kainiten zu Ihrem hörigen Sklaven machen kann, was Er selbst bei einem Ventrue in Europa beobachtet haben will. Zacharia van Voljen hält dies für unmöglich, da man für das Blutsband mehr als einen Tropfen und öfter als einmal von einem Vampir trinken muss. Liam jedoch kommt die Idee, dass es sehr wohl möglich ist, wenn Seleen Blackwood Ihr Blut erheblich potenter gemacht hat. Er verweist auf das Ritual, welches Joseph Flynt unlängst wirken wollte, um seine eigene Generation zu senken und sein Blut stärker zu machen. Das Ritual scheiterte bei Ihm, doch fragte nie Jemand nach, woher Er das Ritual überhaupt kannte. Eventuell, so Liam’s Mutmaßung, könnte auch Er unwissentlich eine Marionette von Ius Internecio gewesen sein. Man gab Ihm das Ritual, damit Er seine Generation senken und einen eigenen Tremere Zirkel gründen könnte, um die Erstgeborene des Clans in der Stadt zu stürzen und so weiteres Chaos zu verursachen. Lediglich, dass das Ritual scheitern würde, war nicht geplant gewesen. Zuletzt enthüllt Jared King auch, dass Er die ganze Zeit über einen Kontaktmann innerhalb der Camarilla hatte, einen Informanten, der Ihn mit allem notwendigen Wissen versorgt hat. Durch diesen Kontakt wusste Er bald alles über jeden Vampir in der Stadt und konnte seine Schritte optimal planen. Als Er verrät, dass es sich bei dem Kontakt um einen Tremere handelt, bleibt nur eine Person, die das notwendige Wissen hierfür haben könnte: der Herold der Stadt selbst, Marcus Himmelsbach. Liam und Zacharia wird bewusst, dass falls diese Informationen stimmen sollte, bald alle mächtigen Kainiten von Atlanta unter der Kontrolle von Seleen Blackwood stehen könnten, die unlängst selbst in der Stadt angekommen ist, wie Liam bezeugen kann. Sie könnte einen Teil der Vampire unter Ihre Kontrolle bringen und so eine Art „Bürgerkrieg“ innerhalb der Sekte auslösen. Liam äußert sogar den Verdacht, dass selbst der Prinz bereits unter der Kontrolle des Geheimbunds stehen könnte, was Ihre andauernde Untätigkeit im Angesicht all dieser Bedrohungen erklären würde. Während sich die beiden Kainiten noch beraten, was zu tun ist, stellt auch Abigail nun Ihre Frage. Jared King antwortet Ihr und enthüllt, dass Ryker Maxwell, der Sheriff der Stadt, Ihren Vater einst getötet hat. Die wütende Abigail will den Brujah nun stellen und Ihrerseits umbringen, doch Zacharia will Sie nicht gehen lassen und verweist auf Ihre Gefährlichkeit für die Maskerade. Daraufhin nutzt Abigail eine Geheimwaffe, welche Sie besitzt: Ihre Halskette, bestehend aus zwei losen Enden in Form von Kristallen. Als Sie diese zusammenschlägt, erzeugt Sie einen Ton, den nur übernatürliche Wesen hören können und welcher für Diese enorm schmerzhaft ist. Je älter der Vampir, desto schlimmer ist es. Zacharia geht daraufhin zu Boden, doch Liam kann standhalten, da Er bei weitem nicht so alt ist. Dennoch schmerzt auch Ihn diese Waffe so sehr, dass Abigail fliehen kann, Ehe Er in der Lage ist, Sie aufzuhalten. Zeitgleich schleppt sich Ricardo zur Blutbank, da Er nicht glaubt, in seinem gegenwärtigen Zustand auf normalem Weg an Blut kommen zu können, ohne erneut Jemanden zu töten. Da Er das auf keinen Fall noch einmal riskieren will, begibt Er sich, unter größter Anspannung, zum Emory Hospital, um von dort aus die Blutbank zu erreichen. Nur mit Mühe kann Er sich während der Fahrt in der U-Bahn zusammenreißen und Niemanden anfallen. Als Er das Hospital erreicht, besticht Er dort die Rezeptionistin mit einem größeren Geldbetrag und erfährt so, wo sich die Blutbank befindet. Nur knapp erreicht Er selbige und kann sich, dank seines Status als Anwärter der Geißel, dort Zugang verschaffen. Er kauft mehrere Blutbeutel und kann so seinen Hunger stillen, wobei Er stolz darauf ist, Niemanden getötet zu haben. Während Er noch dabei ist, in einer Seitengasse der Blutbank die Beutel zu leeren, hält Ihm plötzlich eine Person eine Waffe an den Hinterkopf und bedroht Ihn. Die Person stellt Ihm die Frage, wo sich Jared King befindet. Liam erholt sich unterdessen von den Auswirkungen des Artefakts. Ihm ist Abigail Stanford egal, da Er sich nicht dafür interessiert, Ryker Maxwell zu helfen und Er sich in diese private Fehde nicht einmischen will. Während Zacharia noch bewusstlos ist, spricht Er erneut mit Jared King, der Ihm seine Hilfe im Gegenzug für eine simple Sache anbietet: Er will überleben. Vorerst glaubt der Bandenführer, im Gefängnis sicher zu sein, doch wird Seleen Blackwood Ihn töten, sobald Er entlassen wird. Er macht deutlich, dass auch Er ein Bewohner von Atlanta ist und nicht vorhat, diese Stadt untergehen zu lassen. Da die Wirkung des Vampirbluts in seinem Kreislauf langsam nachlässt, sieht Er nun ein, auf welchen Pfad Seleen Blackwood Ihn geführt hat. Er macht auch klar, dass seine Kontakte und Ressourcen Liam enorm hilfreich sein könnten, um gegen Ius Internecio vorzugehen. Liam erkennt schließlich, dass Er und Jared King letztlich beide dasselbe wollen: den Status Quo in der Stadt, in welcher Sie leben, erhalten. Jared ist jedoch klar, dass seine Gruppierung, die Georgia Kingz, nicht mehr zuverlässig einsetzbar sind. Mit Sicherheit hat Seleen Blackwood seine Leute längst von Ihrem Blut trinken lassen und gefügige Soldaten aus Ihnen gemacht. Lediglich eine Person ist davon mit Sicherheit nicht betroffen: Sasha, seine engste Vertraute, die schon früher alles versucht hatte, um Ihn vom Vampirblut loszubekommen. Da Er nun sieht, dass Sie Recht hatte, fordert Er Liam auf, Sie zu finden, um über Sie die Ressourcen und Kontakte der Kingz nutzen zu können. Liam und Jared beginnen nun, einen Plan zu schmieden. Beiden ist bewusst, dass die übernatürliche Gesellschaft der Stadt in Kürze vollständig kompromittiert sein könnte und dass die oberen und mächtigen Vampire vielleicht bald alle unter Ihrer Kontrolle stehen werden. Daher müssen jene Leute eingesetzt werden, die eine Frau wie Seleen Blackwood niemals beachten würde: die jungen Kainiten und Sterbliche, die zu unbedeutend sind, um als Bedrohung wahrgenommen zu werden. Doch es ist auch klar, dass diese Leute nicht die Macht haben, um offen zu rebellieren oder zu kämpfen. Es soll daher eine Art „Schattennetzwerk“ gegründet werden, um den Plänen von Ius Internecio im Verborgenen entgegen zu wirken und die Vernichtung der Stadt zu verhindern Um die Kontakte der Kingz vernünftig nutzen zu können und gleichzeitig Jared King im Gefängnis in Sicherheit zu halten, will Liam seinen alten Freund, den Hehler Stefanos Dimitrios mobilisieren, der ebenfalls immer noch im Gefängnis einsitzt, wenn auch eigentlich aus Schutz vor den Kingz. Liam nutzt den Umstand, dass Zacharia und die anderen Wächter noch immer bewusstlos sind, um die Zelle von Stefanos aufzusuchen und seinen alten Freund davon zu überzeugen, als Bote der Informationen von Jared King nach draußen zu fungieren. Da Jared im Hochsicherheitstrakt sitzt, soll Stefanos, der momentan für die Essensausgabe zuständig ist und Ihm täglich das Essen bringt, von Ihm bei diesen Gelegenheiten Informationen erhalten und seine geringe Sicherheitseinstufung und damit verbundenen Freiheiten nutzen, über den PC im Gefängnis diese Daten verschlüsselt nach draußen zu senden. Jared schlägt vor, die empfindlichen Informationen an unbedeutende Kriminelle zu übersenden: Luis Guerrera und seinen Kumpel Kurt. Diese wiederum sollen die Daten weitergeben. Einerseits an Sasha, die damit Zugriff auf das volle Potenzial der Georgia Kingz in der Unterwelt erhält und auch an Elsa Skarsgård, Liam’s Cousine, die mit den Informationen der Unterwelt den verschwundenen Jasper, Liam’s Bruder, suchen will. Da Aman Petach unbedingt das Blut eines Werwolfs braucht und Jasper das Potenzial eines solchen in sich trägt, schwebt Er in höchster Gefahr und muss unbedingt gefunden werden, ehe der Setit das Blut für den Geheimbund organisieren kann. Nachdem alles organisiert ist, verlässt Liam das Gefängnis und beschließt, dass „''Shadow's Network“, das soeben gegründet wurde, weiter auszubauen. Ihm ist bewusst, dass Er Vorkehrungen treffen muss. Ricardo und Er sollen für ein paar Tage mit Dayana Valerian nach New Orleans reisen und wenn Sie zurückkehren, könnte die gesamte Stadt bereits kompromittiert sein. Dann ist nicht klar, wem der alten Kainiten noch vertraut werden kann und wem nicht. Ehe Er jedoch weitere Anrufe tätigen kann, erhält Er selbst einen Anruf von Ricardo, der Ihm erzählt, dass Er gerade von einer Person namens Sasha bedroht wird, die Jared King’s Aufenthaltsort erfahren will. Liam telefoniert mit Sasha und handelt mit Ihr ein Treffen in einem unauffälligen Cafe am Martin Luther King, National Historical Park aus. Während Sasha mit Ihrer Geißel Ricardo als Erste dorthin geht, tätigt Liam ein paar Anrufe. Ganz im Sinne des Shadow's Network informiert Er all jene, die Ius Internecio niemals als Gefahr ansehen würde: seine Cousine Elsa und seine Schwester Annica, Luis und Kurt und auch Jake, Pete und Cassie. Sie alle sollen zu dem vereinbarten Treffpunkt kommen. Tatsächlich finden sich nach und nach die meisten der Angerufenen ein. Lediglich Annica kommt nicht, die wütend auf Liam ist, der Ihr verschwiegen hat, ein Vampir zu sein und auch Cassie erscheint nicht, die mit Ihrer Mentorin, Brianna Rivers, außerhalb der Stadt unterwegs ist. Den Verbliebenen erzählt Liam von dem Plan, den Er mit Jared King ausgearbeitet hat und dem Shadow's Network, dass die Machtübernahme von Ius Internecio in der Stadt unterwandern und aufhalten soll. Während des Gesprächs werden weitere potenzielle Kandidaten für das Netzwerk in Erwägung gezogen: Michael Fledger, Mitglied der Geißel, aber zu jung, um von Bedeutung zu sein und sein Kontakt, der mysteriöse Hacker Ch1m3ra. Ebenso Jack White, der als Anarch außerhalb aller politischen Grenzen steht und sich bereits als verlässlicher Partner erwiesen hat. Und sogar Joseph Flynt, dessen blutmagisches Wissen über das Ritual zur Senkung der Generation unschätzbar wertvoll dabei sein könnte, Gegenmaßnahmen für das potente Blut von Seleen Blackwood zu entwerfen. Und zuletzt Sophie Blanchard und Filbert Kranz, die als Malkavianer nahezu unkontrollierbar sind und die damit ironischerweise wohl als die einzigen alten Kainiten der Stadt verbleiben, denen letztlich noch vertraut werden kann. Die Gruppe beginnt damit, verschiedene Pläne und mögliche Gegenmaßnahmen zu entwerfen, die dabei helfen könnten, Ius Internecios Übernahme und letztliche Vernichtung der Stadt Atlanta zu verhindern: 1 - Sasha enthüllt, dass die Georgia Kingz große Mengen einer speziellen Brandmunition auf dem Schwarzmarkt in Mexiko besorgt hatten, um sich gegen die Vampire zu schützen. Mit der Freigabe durch Jared King könnte dieser Deal immer noch durchgezogen werden, jedoch wird Jemand benötigt, der die Fracht aus Mexiko abholt. Luis, als gebürtiger Mexikaner und Kurt, sollen das erledigen. Da Sasha Zweifel daran hat, dass die Beiden das schaffen, soll Jack White Sie begleiten, um sicherzustellen, dass alles gut läuft. 2 - Liam schlägt derweil vor, dass sich Jake Carson und Pete Hodge nach Miami begeben sollen, um den Deal abzuschließen, den Er einst mit der dortigen Priscus des Sabbat, Vivianne Sinclaire, ausgehandelt hatte. Diese war bereit gewesen, den Namen der undichten Stelle innerhalb der Camarilla zu verraten, nachdem Sie dessen Identität aus dem abtrünnigen Bolton Harris herausgefoltert hat. Eine Hinrichtung dieses Verräters würde auch Ihr nutzen, da auch die Anhänger des Sabbat manipuliert worden waren. Die Bedingung des Deals sah jedoch vor, dass Mitglieder der Camarilla persönlich bei Ihrem Anwesen erscheinen und eine Bestätigung dieses Deals von einem hochrangigen Mitglied der Camarilla vorweisen können. Jake und Pete sollen sich nach Miami begeben und die Infos besorgen, begleitet von Michael Fledger. Die Bestätigung könnte Sophie Blanchard ausstellen, die als Erstgeborene über genügend Status innerhalb der Sekte verfügt. Sollte es sich bei dem Verräter tatsächlich um Marcus Himmelsbach handeln, wie von Jared King angegeben, könnte dies mit den Informationen vielleicht bestätigt und bewiesen werden. 3 - Joseph Flynt sollte damit beginnen, das Ritual genauer zu analysieren, welches Er einst durchführen wollte, um seine Generation zu senken. Wenn es sich um dasselbe Ritual handelt, mit welchem Seleen Blackwood Ihr Blut so mächtig machen konnte, wäre es eventuell möglich, Gegenmaßnahmen zu entwickeln. Damit könnte dann den alten Kainiten der Stadt möglicherweise geholfen werden. 4 - Elsa Skarsgård erhält durch die Unterweltbeziehungen der Georgia Kingz sämtliche Informationen über Aman Petach und dessen Suche nach dem Werwolfsblut, um Ihrerseits mit der Suche nach Jasper beginnen zu können und letztlich zu verhindern, dass Dieser und damit sein potenziell gefährliches Blut in die Hände von Ius Internecio fallen. 5 - Liam und Ricardo sollen die Gelegenheit des Besuchs in der mystischen Stadt New Orleans nutzen, mehr über Voodoo und den Mann im weißen Anzug, Dr. Facilier, in Erfahrung zu bringen, dem Liam in Miami begegnet war. Dieser hatte Bolton Harris und den Sabbat auf die gleiche Weise ausgespielt, wie es mit den Georgia Kingz in Atlanta gemacht wurde, was den Schluss nahelegt, dass auch Er Beziehungen zu Ius Internecio unterhält. Eventuell könnte damit mehr über einen weiteren Agenten des Geheimbunds in Erfahrung gebracht werden. Ricardo will außerdem noch mit seinem alten Bekannten, Lester Clark sprechen, den Er noch immer im Klinikum vermutet. Sasha enthüllt daraufhin, dass Er nun der inoffizielle Anführer der Georgia Kingz geworden ist, da Jared King gescheitert ist und bereits von Seleen Blackwood ersetzt wurde. Grund hierfür ist, dass Er, als Chef einer Security Firma, eine große Zahl kampfbereiter Truppen und Söldner mobilisieren kann, um die Reihen der Kingz wieder aufzufüllen. Dies habe Er auch bereits in der Vergangenheit schon getan. Ricardo ist schockiert, dass nicht nur sein engster Freund ein Verräter ist, sondern auch, dass die Sicherheitsfirma, an der Er Teilhaber ist, die ganze Zeit Unterstützung für Ius Internecio gestellt hat. Er beschließt daraufhin, Lester zur Rede zu stellen, sobald Er aus New Orleans zurück ist und Ihn gegebenenfalls auch zu beseitigen. Nachdem das Shadow's Network damit sämtliche Pläne besprochen hat, trennen sich die Wege der Gruppe vorerst, wohl wissend, dass deren gefährliche Aufgaben alles sind, was die Pläne von Ius Internecio noch verhindern kann. Liam und Ricardo machen sich auf den Weg zum Club Persephone, um mit Dayana Valerina nach New Orleans aufzubrechen. Liam wollte eigentlich noch mit Nathalie Pierce telefonieren und Sie in Kenntnis setzen, entscheidet sich aber dagegen, da Er weiß, dass die Erstgeborene ein potenzielles Ziel für Seleen Blackwood darstellt und damit dann zu viel wissen könnte. Schweren Herzens verzichtet Er letztlich darauf und setzt weder Sie, noch Jason Turner, seinen Erzeuger, in Kenntnis. Ehe die Beiden Atlanta verlassen, hält Liam noch bei einem seiner Apartments, um noch einmal mit Annica zu sprechen. Er will nicht aufbrechen, ehe Er nicht alles ausgeräumt hat. Er findet seine Schwester jedoch fest schlafend auf dem Sofa vor, mit einer angebrochenen Flasche Wein und aufgeschlagenen Fotoalben um sich, mit Kindheitsfotos der drei Geschwister. Liam bringt Annica daraufhin in das Bett und setzt einen Brief auf, in welchem Er sich für seine Geheimniskrämerei entschuldigt, seiner Schwester jedoch versichert, dass Er immer noch der Gleiche wie früher ist und das Versprechen, welches Er dem Vater am Sterbebett gab, seine jüngeren Geschwister zu beschützen, noch immer Gültigkeit hat. Mit dem Versprechen, dass Sie sich bald wiedersehen werden und Er alles wieder gutmachen wird, endet Er und lässt den Brief zurück. Ricardo versucht derweil, im Auto von Liam, Cara Jackson zu erreichen, um zu erzählen, dass Er vorerst nach New Orleans abreisen muss. Er kann Sie jedoch nicht erreichen und nur die Mailbox antwortet auf seine Anrufe. Er macht sich Sorgen, da Er befürchtet, dass Sie Nylo di Marco in der vorherigen Nacht zum Opfer gefallen sein könnte. Da Er aber nur mutmaßen kann, muss Er vorerst darauf vertrauen, dass die starke Brujah auf sich aufpassen kann und überlebt hat. Schließlich erreichen die Beiden den Club Persephone, wo Dayana schon alles für die Abreise vorbereitet hat. Sie plant, dass die Gruppe die Stadt Montgomery noch vor Sonnenaufgang erreichen und dort in einem Motel den Tag verbringen sollte, um in der kommenden Nacht New Orleans zu erreichen. Ehe die Gruppe abreist, rekrutiert Liam noch Joseph Flynt der, zum Novizen von Dayana degradiert, damit beschäftigt ist, Demut zu lernen. Der ist bereit, sich dem Shadow's Network anzuschließen, da Er sich sowieso als inoffizieller Gründer desselben sieht, da Er es war, der das ursprüngliche Klüngel als Mentor vereint hat. Da Er nicht bereit ist, zu akzeptieren, dass Ihn Jemand kontrolliert hat und Er das nicht auf sich sitzen lassen will, sagt Er zu, Analysen und erste Ermittlungen anzustellen, um eventuell etwas herauszufinden. Mit dem Wissen, dass die Stadt bei der Rückkehr nicht mehr dieselbe sein wird, verlassen Liam, Ricardo und Dayana schließlich Atlanta in Richtung New Orleans. Allen ist klar, dass die Zukunft der Stadt im Moment vollkommen undurchsichtig ist. Charakterauftritte Protagonisten * Liam Skarsgård * Ricardo Lopez * Jake Carson * Pete Hodge * Cassandra Brighton (nur erwähnt) Antagonisten * Nylo di Marco (nur als Vision) * Jared King * Seleen Blackwood (nur erwähnt) * Aman Petach (nur erwähnt) * Bolton Harris (nur erwähnt) * Dr. Facilier (nur erwähnt) Nichtspielercharaktere * Abigail Stanford * Cara Jackson (nur erwähnt) * Zacharia van Voljen * Joseph Flynt * Marcus Himmelsbach (nur erwähnt) * Alexis Thorne (nur erwähnt) * Ryker Maxwell (nur erwähnt) * Alexandra Visloff (Erstauftritt) * Stefanos Dimitrios * Luis Guerrera * Kurt * Elsa Skarsgård * Jasper Skarsgård (nur erwähnt) * Annica Skarsgård * Brianna Rivers (nur erwähnt) * Michael Fledger (nur erwähnt) * Ch1m3ra (nur erwähnt) * Jack White (nur erwähnt) * Sophie Blanchard (nur erwähnt) * Filbert Kranz (nur erwähnt) * Vivianne Sinclaire (nur erwähnt) * Lester Clark (nur erwähnt) * Dayana Valerian Trivia * Der Ort "''Martin Luther King, National Historical Park" ist ein auch in der Wirklichkeit existenter Platz in Atlanta. Hier befindet sich das Kindheitshaus von Martin Luther King, sowie diverse weitere Gebäude, die in dessen Leben wichtig waren. Das Cafè an diesem Ort, in welchem sich die Truppe trifft, ist dagegen rein fiktiv hinzugefügt worden. * Joseph ist, als Liam und Ricardo Ihn treffen, gerade dabei, den Satz "Ich habe kein thaumaturgisches Talent; Ms. Valerian hat das ganze Talent. Ich bin froh, wenn etwas von Ms. Valerian's Talent auf mich abfärbt" immer wieder an eine Tafel zu schreiben. Dies ist zum einen eine Anspielung an das Intro der Simpsons und auch an Spongebob Schwammkopf, da von dort das Zitat in abgewandelter Form stammt. Innerhalb der Handlung ist es eine Disziplinarmethode, mit welcher Dayana Valerian Ihren Schüler Demut lehren will.